


Negotiations with a Savior

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dick fails at rescuing, M/M, Mer Culture, Mer aus are pretty popular it seems, Possessive Behavior, Short, Slade Is An Asshole, Tumblr Prompt, What else is new?, and greedy, anglermer, decided to branch out a bit, hinted past Jayroman, hinted possible future JayDick, ish, mischievous Jason, my Mer are never safe because what's the fun in that?, octomer, octopus have weird biology, orcamer, past sladedick hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Something passed overhead and Jason let himself flatten against the wood, camouflaging as he tracked the shadow. A Mer, but he wasn’t sure what kind. Something big.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _since I'm not sure how to send a request can you do another MerJason/MerSlade?? Where Jason is fighting off Roman and Slade comes in and 'saves" him??_  
>  Decided to experiment with more variety of Mer with this one. And since I love the Octomer!Jason's that I've read, I decided to go with that :)
> 
> Also congrats on being my 69th fic! If I had been more forward thinking, I would had incorporated a scene, but alas I did not realize until it was too late.

Octomer were generally pretty solitary creatures. They got in fights sometimes, but in general, they did their own things and everyone else minded their own damn business. Sometimes they caused mischief, but they were fast and  _ flexible _ in ways not many other underwater creatures were.

All Jason had wanted to do was poke around at the interesting human gadgets left in an old shipwreck. Most Mer didn’t care one way or another what humans did so long as they stayed far away and didn’t dump their poison in the sea. But octomer were quiet curious, and Jason especially so. 

Jason hadn’t realized the ship was in Black Mask’s territory. That was his excuse for how fast he went down then the anglermer attacked from the shadows.

“Not looking so hot there,  _ boy _ ,” Roman sneered down at him, fingers hooking into his gills so Jason couldn’t safely wriggle away. Jason’s many arms writhed and prodded for purchase on the skeletal like body of the anglermer without much luck. The suckers were sensitive! He wasn’t going to just start jabbing them into poky things.

“If I remember correctly, you thought differently last time,” Jason snarked back. And ok, Roman was probably right to be mad- Jason  _ had _ blown up a bunch of his shit and left- but he hadn’t been interested in sticking around and being Roman’s kept trophy, no matter how interesting the toys Roman found him were. 

“Brat,” Roman sneered, “You’re going to regret- gah!”

The anglermer let go as Jason gave him a face full of ink. Wriggling away, Jason slipped through a crack in the ceiling too small for Roman to follow through. He managed to get himself back outside the ship, but the visibility still sucked this deep. 

Not that Roman would have any trouble sniffing him out; his kind excelled in the dark. 

Something passed overhead and Jason let himself flatten against the wood, camouflaging as he tracked the shadow. A Mer, but he wasn’t sure what kind. Something  _ big _ .

Then the rotten wood behind him was bursting apart as Roman charged him, still blind with ink and furious. 

“I’m going to rip off your pretty little arms and feed them to my pets,” Roman snarled, bouncing Jason’s head off the rocks. He managed to catch sight of the Mer above pausing to watch and then everything was going black.

* * *

Jason really hadn’t expected to wake up again. And he also  _ really _ hadn’t expected to be woken up to the feeling of being thoroughly inspected. 

“Oi! Watch where you’re shoving your fingers,” Jason squawked, jerking away. His head ached, but when things came into focus, he saw the Mer from before appraising him. He truly was huge, some kind of orca or shark perhaps, white haired with one eye and scared beside that and 100% a predator. 

But he  _ had _ saved Jason.

“My apologies,” said the Mer, not looking sorry at all, “My name is Slade. I was just checking to see if you were hurt.”

Yeah, no, this guy was an asshole. 

“Whatever.” Jason tried to make a hasty retreat, but he found that whoever this Slade person was, he had dragged Jason away from the shipwreck and to some kind of cave. 

“If you’re looking for a way out, you won’t find it,” Slade said grinned as Jason darted to the surface only to find that the cave there was as unhelpful as the one below. 

“Screw you,” Jason snapped, latching onto the wall and pulling himself out of the water anyway, “Why’d you save me anyway if you were just going to eat me?”

“Not going to eat you, kid,” Slade looked amused by the idea. 

“Then why?” demanded Jason.

“Your kind are very valuable,” Slade shrugged, not seeming concerned that Jason had practically crawled up the walls to get away from him, “wasn’t going to let some idiot angler damage you.”

“You going to sell me?” Jason bared his teeth. 

“You have a more valuable alternative?”

Jason glowered at him from the cranny he’d wedged himself into. Slade couldn’t reach him right then, but Jason could tell that this cave filled and emptied with the tide. He was probably just biding his time. If this cave had any secondary exits, Slade had likely closed them all off so even if Jason’s kind were typically great escape artists, he was probably good and trapped. 

It might be worth it to let Slade sell him to whoever and escape from wherever he ended up (people rarely created cages that were secure enough to hold an octomer). But if Slade sold him to humans and he ended up too far inland… it wasn’t worth leaving up to chance. 

“...eggs,” Jason said at last.

“Hmm?”

“My eggs would be worth a lot more than I would be, even if they’re unfertilized,” Jason shrugged. They were useless little sacks that he’d probably end up burying in the sand somewhere anyway. He didn’t like the idea of giving them to some crazed scientist to dissect, but it wasn’t as if they would harm anything and Jason would rather stay out of a lab himself. The eggs began breaking down soon after they were laid if they weren’t fertilized- which is part of why they were so valuable- so whoever Slade sold them to wouldn’t have a very large window to work with anyway. 

“They’d be more valuable fertilized,” Slade noted, apparently thinking the same thing he was. 

“Too bad, your kind and mine are not compatible,” Jason said, showing his teeth just in case Slade was getting any ideas.

“Pity,” Slade gave him an appreciative look that made Jason wiggle further into his hidden cranny, “Would have been fun to try.”

“Yeah well get it out of your freaky pervert brain because it ain’t gonna happen,” Jason warned.

“Not today, no,” Slade agreed with a slow smile, “Maybe when you get bored waiting for your eggs to come.”

“Fuck off,” Jason said flushing darkly. Maybe he did get crazy horny the closer he was to laying, but he wasn’t going to just let his jailer fuck him because there was no one else around.

Probably. 

“Or maybe I’ll find you another octomer and up the value of those eggs,” Slade mused.

Jason just laughed, “You said yourself; my kind is rare. If you could just get one of us, then there wouldn’t be such a high price on our heads.”

“True,” Slade said lazily, “but I happen to know of another octomer. Pretty thing like you, but never sits still long enough to capture. I’m sure he’d be interested in coming to your… rescue.”

“Sure he would,” Jason said, not really believing him. Though if he left for a moment to try and lure this other Mer, Jason was pretty sure he could escape. 

“If not, we still have a deal,” Slade shrugged.

_ For now _ , Jason thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some potential for a lot of variety of smut there ;) Didn't get too into it for this prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _So I just read Negotiations with a savoir and I Love it! Can I request a sequel where Dick comes to save Jason?_
> 
> Yes, you certainly may!

Jason was napping in one of the tidepools of the cave when he hear it: the slight scraping and shuffling of rock on rock from above. 

He glanced over at the larger pool where Slade usually stayed- unless he was out hunting for food for them- but there was no sign that he had heard or was even there. As the sound persisted, Jason sank lower into the pool and let himself camouflage into the background as he watched. 

Several rocks fell from the wall and plopped into the pools below, and then the next thing Jason knew there was a wild mop of black hair poking out of the new opening to look around. Jason caught his breath as with an impossible looking twist, a beautiful Octomer was uncurling itself out of the small opening and down into the cave. 

Jason made a soft sound of want before his could stop himself. It wasn’t his fault! He’d be ready to lay his eggs in just a few days and he’d been too proud to pursue any kind of relief while Slade was watching him so closely. Still, the noise gave away his position and bright blue eyes flashed his direction before widening as they caught sight of him.

“Oh, hello,” the other octomer said with a sudden dazzling smile, “I thought Slade was being awfully suspicious lately. Is he keeping you here, or are you here by choice? If you’re here by choice I should warn you that Slade is not to be trusted.”

“Who the fuck would be here by choice?” Jason blurted. He had been thinking he was going to give the mer the silent treatment- it’s not like he didn’t know what kind of trap this was- but still…

The other mer just laughed.

“Me, for one,” he said, “Oh don’t look so scandalized. Slade’s big all around and he knows how to satisfy a guy.”

Jason flushed, thinking of how much he’d considered that exact fact in the past couple weeks.

“Besides,” he shrugged, “Slade hasn’t made a cage yet that I can’t get out of.”

“Well  _ I _ can’t get out of this one,” Jason grumbled, feeling a bit defensive. 

“I’ll help you out then,” the mer decided, “My name’s Dick. We can escape the way I came if you like? What’s your name?”

“Jason,” he replied flatly giving the hole in the wall an unimpressed look, “And I’m not as skinny as you. I’m not going to fit through that thing.”

Even if Jason wasn’t bigger that Dick all over, his limbs were a little bit swollen and sensitive so close to laying. It was not the best time to test his flexibility and durability… well not the kind meant for escaping anyway. 

“You might be right,” Dick frowned, crawling over into his pool without invitation, “I bet we can find other ways out of here though and- oh.”

Dick paused all over, his skin flushing as he got a good look at Jason up close. It was the kind of look that made heat curl low in Jason’s belly. Dick licked his lips absently. 

“Are you brooding?” he asked a little hoarsely. 

“Not yet,” Jason tried to shrug casually, “Soon.”

“Oh,” Dick said, his voice cracking slightly. He looked at Jason a little hopefully, “I’ve only ever been with another Octomer once before… would you want to…?”

Jason hadn’t even been with another Octomer  _ once _ . He’d barely even seen more than a few in passing. 

“Look, normally I’d say absolutely,” Jason said, his face flushing crimson, “but this is exactly what Slade wants.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, one of his arms lightly brushing against Jason’s. They both shivered a little at the sensitivity. 

“Slade wants to sell my eggs,” Jason explained, “They’ll be worth more if they’re fertilized. He said he knew another Octomer he could lure here for the job and I’m assuming that’s you.”

“What if we escape?” 

Dick had beautiful eyes.

“Then…” Jason swallowed back a little moan as their lower legs started to entangle and the skin on their human halves brushed together.

“Then?” Dick prompted back, just as breathily, every brush of their suckers just as sensitive as touching fingertips.

“Yeah,” Jason swallowed, “We could… I’d like… that… um-”

“You’re cute,” Dick kissed him. Jason wanted to protest that he was most certainly  _ not _ cute- he was bigger than Dick,  _ he  _ should be the cute one- but the kiss was wet and distracting in all the right ways. 

Jason groaned and felt his body flare and flex as they wound themselves together. He’d been with other mer before, but he’d never had another octomer’s arms around him finding all the sensitive places on his more human skin and  _ sucking _ . It felt heavenly and Jason wanted Dick inside him already. Dick seemed to agree because his more  _ interesting _ arm was already seeking out more helpful places. 

“Wait, Dick-” Jason groaned as Dick pressed kisses along his throat, “Not yet. Not until Slade-”

“Fuck Slade,” Dick growled slightly. 

“Now  _ there’s _ an idea, prettyfish,” Slade drawled.

Jason froze and looked over at the huge mer lounging far too close to them. Dick just snarled and tightened his arms all over Jason possessively. It felt amazing. 

“We’re leaving,” Dick declared.

“No one is keeping you here,” Slade shrugged gesturing to the hole in the wall, “You’re free to go. Jason, however, will have to stay a bit longer.”

Jason groaned, letting his head smack back. Figures Slade would have a plan. Jason had really started to think about having that flexible arm inside him and now he was even more frustrated.

“Whatever you’re planning to do with him…” Dick warned dangerously. 

Jason had no idea what Dick thought he could do to a such a huge predator like Slade, but he did sound rather hot when he was protecting him. 

“I’m not going to do anything to him he doesn’t ask for,” Slade looked amused, “you’re free to run off together if you want. After I get my eggs, that is.”

“It’s fine Dick,” Jason sighed, “it’s just a few more days anyway.”

A few more days that were going to  _ suck _ now that he’d gotten a taste of another Octomer. 

“I need you  _ now _ ,” Dick grumbled making Jason’s arms start to subconsciously wind around him hungrily once more. 

“Feel free,” Slade gestured with a slight leer. 

Dick cursed under his breath and Jason right there with him. He fixed Jason with a burning look and kissed him deeply again. Partially, it seemed, to show Slade how much he didn’t give a fuck about him watching. Jason felt a little flustered though now that he was aware of those hungry eyes on him.

“Soon,” Dick promised when they parted, “I’ll stay with you to make sure he lets you go.”

“Soon,” Jason echoed.

He didn’t think any of them had faith in their control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octomer are fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
